


Out but not down

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clingy Yuuri, Fever, Improper Proposition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Follow up fromDown but not outAfter having to have dealt with Victor and his fever, Yuuri seems to have caught it himself. Bad luck for Victor, If he thought he was clingy Yuuri got him beat.Not to mention, having a fever, beats being drunk as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 66 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> I've been wanting to write this piece for a while, but I couldn't decide it's ending.  
> Well then I did and found out there was even more to write. 
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com), come and know me better.

Looking down at the pot in front of him on the stove, Victor is glad he has managed to have learned some cooking. Still he should do some shopping as he fears he'll be out of things to make long before any of the other Katsuki's come home from their trip.

He'll need Yuuri to have gotten over the worst of his fever before that and he's still feeling the effect of his own. He can't believe it was only yesterday he was sleeping in Yuuri's bed, listening in on a conversation he shouldn't have. Okay he hadn't been sleeping, most of the time. But Yuuri just doesn't let him get as close as he would like to be.

Sniffing the pot, he concludes it must be done. So he takes it off the fire and takes out two bowls. Realizing Yuuri is in no way able to eat hot soup, no matter how good it is for him right now to stay hydrated. He decides to put in some cold water to make it drinkable. 

Taking the bag Yuuko-chan brought over after he had called her, informing her about Yuuri catching his fever, from the table to get the hiepita's out of it. He had actually asked for her to watch him while he would go out to get supplies, but she had been adamant that as he was still recovering having him going around town would just set him back. Plus as she lived here, she would be able to get everything much faster. 

When she had dropped the things off, he had to agree that there would have been no way he'd have completed the shopping in under an hour. Let alone half of one. She took a quick look at Yuuri and told him he always sleeps through the first day of any illness. She told him how to make the soup and left some other advises. Then when she left, she looked at him with a big smile. And went 'I heard from my husband how you were that first day. I can honestly wish you good luck'. What ever did she mean with that. 

He places the box of Hiepita's on the tray next to the soup and goes to Yuuri's room. He hasn't heard anything, and Makka didn't come get him so Yuuri must still be asleep. The last thing he expected was to find Yuuri on the floor, Makka on his back, in less clothes than he had on during the poledancing act with Chris. 

Quickly dropping the tray on the desk, picking up Yuuri and putting him in his bed, all the while trying his very best at not looking at his private parts is a challenge. But he manages and really feels like patting his own back. The moment he tucks the sheet over Yuuri's chest, Makka decides to jumps the bed and lie down on his legs. Yuuri's eyes flutter open, all soggy from fever.

"Victor? Why are you here? I was going to shower and now I'm in bed and you are here." He pops his lips and gets a dopey smile. "Are you here for me?" 

Victor smiles down at the younger man, he looks like an adorable kid right now and it makes Victor's heart flutter for a second.

"I'm here. You can't shower right now. You have a fever. If you'd shower you could pass out in there and that would be bad. Plus I have soup. Ready to drink." 

Yuuri's brow rumples a bit. And he looks a bit scolded as well. Seems sick Yuuri has an attitude. 

"You don't drink soup, silly. You eat it." an other dopey smile even though the frown doesn't go down.

"Not this one. This one is so clear you could drink it." Victor takes the box of Hiepita from the tray. "But first let me replace the hiepita you've got on your head. It's been there for a few hours now and probably doesn't help at all anymore."

He leans over and tries to pull off the old hiepita, but before he can, Yuuri's hand reaches out grabs his wrist and pulls his hand near his mouth. He then proceeds to flick his tongue quickly before letting go. Giving Victor a most seductive smile. 

"If the soup taste as great as you, I'm going to enjoy it."

Victor just nods. This was not what he had expected. This was Yuuri's Eros side... this was Yuuri being flirty... and he was sick, so Victor couldn't do anything with it. 

In the end getting Yuuri to drink his soup and take his medicine was a bigger hassle than he had thought. At one point when he help him hold up the bowl, Yuuri had manged to get his hand in Victor's Jinbei and scraped his nails over Victor's abdomen. Making the Russian yelp. This had made the man giggle, and cough up some of the soup that had gotten misdirected because of the giggling. 

Once Yuuri was finally sleeping again, Victor decided he might need to change in more westerner clothes. This turned out a good thing as Yuuri had gotten his hands under Victor's shirt when he came to check up on him later. The undershirt he had tucked in his pants was all that had prevented Yuuri from feeling him up some more. Well that and the fact that because Makka was still a dead weight on his legs, the greater distance victor had maintained meant he wasn't able to fully reach. 

This went on for most of the day, if Yuuri wasn't sleeping he would be calling for attention and then would try to get victor to be close to him. He was starting to see why Yuuko had thought his behavior had been funny, and had wished him good luck, Yuuri is just as clingy if not more so when sick. But as much as Victor craved Yuuri to be all over him, he was not going to take advantage of somebody burning a fever. Plus he was certain he could handle a clingy Yuuri.

He could not have been more wrong.

Some time around midnight, Makka came trotting down whimpering about needing to be let out. Victor worried if he should call Yuuko and ask her to come walk his dog, but as she has kids and a business he assumed she'd be in bed already. So he decides to let Makka out on her own. She knew Hasetsu well enough by now not to get lost, and as it is a small place he was certain if she did get lost people would bring her back. 

He walks back into the sitting area and finds himself tossed to the floor, straddled by a Yuuri in again nothing but his underwear, even though he had put the man in a pajama just a little over an hour earlier himself. Before he can recover of having the wind knocked out of him, he finds himself being grinded down and some very hot lips lodged to his throat, nipping at the skin right under his Adam's apple. 

When he gets enough sense back to him, he tries to get his arms down to push the man off, but finds his wrist being held together over his head by only one of Yuuri's hands. And he is unable to get them loose, who knew Yuuri was this strong. That is when an image of last years banquet flows into Victor's mind. Yuuri supporting his and Chris's weight by only his arms. Apparently he knew Yuuri was this strong, he just hadn't expected to be on the bottom. 

At this point his breathing is starting to hitch up as Yuuri is intensifying both the grinding as the sucking on his neck. He is going to sport one serious hickey come morning. Yuuri is way to good at this, and the clouds in Victor's mind caused by being up all day taking care of Yuuri and still recovering from his own fever, are making him wonder why not to give in. He wants this man and by the feel of the pressure against his skin by the hard on in his pants the feeling is mutual. Plus he could always blame it on his fever if somebody questioned his caving in.

Then he can hear Makka whine at the door. Asking to be let back in. This is enough to snap him out of it and he immediately stills the movement of his hips. It takes only a few moments for Yuuri to realize Victor stopped responding to is onslaught. The Japanese men looks up and the smile he gives Victor sends a shiver down his spine and blood down to the one place he doesn't want it right now. If Succubi were real Victor is certain he is being held down by one right there.

"Victor. Why are you not playing? Did you not say you wanted to be hot and sweaty with me just the other day. And here I am, all hot and sweaty but now you don't want me anymore." Yuuri bites his lip in a way that should have appeared innocent but, the look on his face makes it the most seductive thing Victor ever seen.

Luckily he's spared by embarrassing himself by being Yuuri forgiveness and stating that he indeed said it and that he really wants that, because right when he wants to open his mouth he can hear the front door being opened and Makka comes barging in. Knocking Yuuri off of him. Before Yuuri can recover he's being hauled of the floor and pulled up by Mari. Victor just blinks his eyes at her, seeing as she is not only still wearing her coat, but also her shoes.

"Okay brother dear. Playtime is over. Time for you to go back to bed and to stay there. I'll be keeping an eye on you for the night." 

At this Mari turns around still holding Yuuri, who is trying to wiggle himself out of the hold, and walks out of the sitting area in the direction of the bedrooms. he can hear Yuuri screaming and pleading with his sister all the way there. Although by the end, as Yuuri has gone of in Japanese, he's certain he might not be hearing it right anymore.

"Ah, Mari Onesan, why are you like this. Let go. Please. I'll behave. That is Victor. Victor Nikiforov and I had him nice and under me. Just think of the pretty babies we could be making. Nee-san."

He has to blink a few times looking at the glass of water in front of him, distracting him from Yuuri's pleading with his sister and assessing his attention on the woman sitting next to him. When she drops an Ice-bag on his groan he doesn't even try to hold in the moan. Minako just looks at him as if she's utterly amused. 

"Yuuko was right in calling Mari. You were way out of your league here. How did you manage not to get compromised throughout the day?" All Victor does is point at Makka, who after being attended to by getting his ears ruffled by Minako runs out of the room towards the stairs.

"The dog? How that so." Victor finishes the water and straightens his clothes before looking up at Minako with a pout. 

He doesn't want to show that he was glad they showed up when they did, because his pride was still a bit hurt that Yuuko had apparently called in support. It was down right humiliating, but then again so was the situation he had found himself in.

"Makka has been sleeping on Yuuri's legs the whole day. Making it impossible for him to go anywhere." Yep having to admit it does not make him feel better.

And Minako starting to laugh, is making it even worse.

"Don't worry. When he has a fever this high, only Mari can really handle him. Well his mom can too, but she can also be a bit of a softy for him, so it is mostly left to Mari to tackle him down before he completely embarrasses himself. Not that you have anything to worry, between the fever and his medicine he is not going to remember a single second of anything of this. His mind is good in protecting him like that." She looks over her shoulder towards the stair with a fond smile. 

"I remember the first time I saw Yuuri with I think the Flu, he was five years old. He clinged himself to my leg and kept rubbing his cheek to my knee. Saying how pretty my legs were and how he wanted pretty legs like that. It was one of the reasons Hiroko and Toshiya made him attend my ballet classes. It's a good thing he liked it, as he had no memory of telling me he wanted to be a dancer and have pretty legs like mine." 

Victor just stares at her. He had wondered how Yuuri's parents had come about making Yuuri take ballet classes. He had just always thought it had been because Minako and Hiroko were friends. 

"Then I am glad for his habit, as we both know he would not have picked up skating if not for ballet."

After it is later decided by Minako and Mari, that Minako will be staying in the guest room just down the hall from Victor's room and Mari will be in her own room, they all depart for bed. Victor is complete worn out from the day and the events that took place that evening, he doesn't even bother to get undressed and drops in his bed as he is.

So when Victor wakes around sunrise to find his body all hot and heavy, he simply believes his fever came back and tries to fall asleep again. It isn't till he realizes there is a hand down his pants cupping something private and a set of lips marking up his collar bone, that he understands Yuuri must have slipped out of his room again.

He can feel Yuuri say something, but as his lips are still pressed tightly against Victor's skin he has no idea what it can be about. All he knows is that he needs to call for back-up, as by the tightness of his skin, Yuuri has been at it for a while. 

Slowly, but with more attention he can believe he has in this situation he slips his hand in his back-pocket. Taking out his telephone. He quickly uses the newly installed quick dial and hopes the other end gets picked up. But he can't listen for that to happen so he already starts talking.

"Yuuri, should you not be in bed? I believe your sister had told you to stay there till after your parents came home tomorrow afternoon." 

At this Yuuri looks up at him and gives him the most devilish smile. He then shifts his hips and sits down right where he had just seconds ago had his hand. That is when Victor comes to the conclusion that Yuuri must have stripped him as he can feel Yuuri's body heat against the bare skin of his thighs. he does his best not to think of that, but as Yuuri is slowly pressing his ass down on Victor, it is getting increasingly harder.

"I won't tattle if you won't." The younger man slides his chest over Victor's and tries to kiss him. 

Victor uses every bit of his years of avoiding fans to turn his head out of the way, making the lips slide over his cheek and ear. Yuuri punishes him by flicking his tongue over the outer shell of that same ear. This makes Victor let out a moan. One that makes Yuuri purr. This blanks Victor's mind for a moment, he's never had a person purr on him before. It feels nice.

Luckily Mari had apparently picked up her phone. As for the second time that night Yuuri gets pulled off of him, and is taken out of the room wriggling in his sisters arms. This time there is less pleading and more name calling. Seems Yuuri was really not agreeing with being taken from Victor. 

Victor on his part takes his bed sheet, his pillow and what's left of his pride and relocates to the sitting room. That is where Hiroko and Toshiya find him the next morning, when they arrive home. 

They let him sleep to about noon, before waking him with a light lunch. It is during that lunch that Yuuri fumbles into the room. All groggy and mellow from sleep and fever. he does though look a lot better. He looks at Victor for a second and starts blushing.

"I'm sorry Victor. I should not have gotten your fever. I must have been such a hassle, my deepest apologies for any..." 

"Why are you apologizing? Nothing bad happened and besides, I was a lot harder to deal with when I had my fever. You did that all on your own. If anything I say we are even." 

Yuuri looks at him with a wary look in his eyes, but when Victor offers him to share his food he gladly sits down beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Victor could guess Yuuri doesn't remember the banquet, but I doubt his mind is working enough to process that as both Alcohol and medicine bring forth sexy Yuuri, and meds cause him to forget. But hé, what would have been the fun in that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Comment and Kudo.   
> And if you bookmark my stuff, know that it will make me check out your profile. :}


End file.
